wonderful world of pirates
by soXcalXbabeX13
Summary: this story is for my friend Jazmin Trellieze. It will have a few more chapters i'm not sure. please r


Mum was wrong. Dad was gone, forever. "All because of those bloody pirates!"

I yelled as I wiped my sister's tears off her face. When we heard the news we were almost 13. "He's always here for our birthday Will, he's never missed ONE!" Emily said quietly but as she said "one" her voice got louder and her hand slapped the table. Our mum ran into the cabin. "KIDS GET OFF THE SHIP. PIRATES HAVE COME AND THEIR GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Emily and I got out of our chairs and Emily took the necklace father had given us for our 12th birthday and put it around her neck. We ran out of our cabin and found a row boat and put it in the water. Right after we got in the boat the ship blew up. Unfortunately so did the row boat. We each found a piece of wood to lie on. We found our mum, thank goodness she wasn't dead. I lied on the piece of wood when I finely couldn't catch my breath and I fainted. The next thing I knew I was on a ship with my sister and some girl was pushing the hair off of my face. My sister was standing next to the girl looking at me. I looked back at the girl, "My name's Elizabeth Swann." She said in a petite voice. "Will Turner…" I fainted once more. But that was then and this is now. Now I'm 14 and so is my sister. We still live in Port Royal but not with our mum. She moved back to England a few months ago. My sister and I now work in a blacksmiths shop. I make the swords she sharpens and delivers them. One day we were polishing the swords and the door opened and in came Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. "Hello Will." she said looking at me. My sister rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Elizabeth heard what she said and glared at her. Emily hates Elizabeth. I don't know why she's very kind to me. "We're working so leave." Emily said staring at Elizabeth. "Why did you come here anyway? It's dusty and you'll get your fancy dress all dirty." Emily said. "Well I came to invite Will to the ceremony but I guess I have to invite both of you." Elizabeth said looking at me but turned her head as soon as she said both. Emily gave her a fake smile and said she would rather be working than go to the ceremony with her. "Fine." Said Elizabeth "Will would you like to come?" she said as she smiled. I looked at Emily who sighed and went back to work. "Erm…well I think I'm going to stay and help my sister." I said and went back to work. Elizabeth turned around and walked back home. Emily looked up at me and smiled. "Why don't you like her?" I asked "I do but I don't." she said "huh?" I looked at her confused. "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." She said turning over her sword and polishing that side. "Right." I said. A few minutes later both of our swords were packed in cases and ready to be delivered. We only needed to deliver one today though. Instead of just Emily delivering them we both did. One was an important delivery, this was for Mr. Norington or Captain Norington as he's about to become. But we couldn't deliver it to him we had to deliver it to governor Swann. This was our first time going to the governor's house. When we got up to his house we widened our eyes in amazement. "That's the biggest house I've ever seen." Emily said her eyes still wide. "We've lived here for a year, don't you think we should have seen it by now?" I asked walking up the steps towards the house and knocked. I looked around to see Emily still staring at the house. I grabbed her arm and yanked her to the door. "My arm is still attached to my body." She said rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry" I said. The door opened but it wasn't governor Swann that answered the door it was a butler. (Or whatever you called them back then). He led us in the house and Hailey looked at me and pointed at the statue of Elizabeth and the governor. "Not surprised." Emily whispered. Governor Swann walked down the stairs in shock. "Emily, you never come here with your brother to deliver the swords." He said walking closer to us. "Well this time is different." She said with a smile. She picked up the case and put it on the table and opened it up. She picked it up and handed it to him. "Wow this is excellent, terrific job William and Emily." He shook our hands and walked off with the sword and we followed close behind him.


End file.
